The Fortune Teller
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett take a stab at a paper fortune teller. What are their fortunes and will they come true? What will it all lead to, adventure maybe?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fortune Teller**

**I'm sorry the last chapter of ****It All Began With A Note****is taking so long, writer's block is lousy. So anyway, I'm making up another story in the process of figuring out how to properly end that one. I still really want Lucy to come back, I'm just having trouble how to make it happen. So yeah, this is a new story. Sweeney and Nellie find themselves sent from 1846 London, to 2009 New York. It would just be easier for me to make it New York, because that's where I live. They live the place that they're familiar with, to find a place full of new technology and... FANGIRLS (evil roll of thunder). What will happen to the murderous duo? P.S. Hey you, yeah you. I have a secret for you. What's that, you already know what it is? Person: Yeah, it's that you don't own Sweeney, Nellie or anything else. Me: Boo, you ruined all of the fun in it. Guess what though, I do own a paper fortune teller. Person: So what? Me: You'll see (evil laughter).**

Mrs. Lovett stood at her counter with one elbow on the counter top and her head resting in her palm. She was bored out her mind and it didn't seem like there was anything to do. It was very early Sunday morning, but Mrs. Lovett had to keep cleaning, plus she didn't have to wake up too early later on. She finished up her cleaning and sat down at one of the booths with a small glass of of the corner of her eye she spotted a sheet of paper with a quill pen next to it. She grabbed them both and returned to her seat. She started forming spirals and other shapes with the quill pen running up and down the paper. That's when she got the idea. Toby had showed her a small game that shoe could play. She quickly grabbed another sheet of paper from her room, careful not to wake the sleeping boy who had made himself a bed out of her settee. She picked him up carefully and brought him into his room quietly before returning to her shop with the paper. She sat down and began to fold the paper as Toby had showed her how to. She wrote small sentences in each inner diamond. On the outside of each small diamond she wrote a number. And on the top four diamonds she wrote a color. She opened the paper and made a pattern of repeatedly opening the paper vertically, then horizontally.

She had been playing with the paper fortune teller for about five minutes when she heard footsteps coming down from the barber shop. Sweeney opened the door and looked at the baker with a surprised expression on his face. "What are you doing up at this time Mrs. Lovett?"

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him. "Same thing as you obviously, couldn't sleep. Care to join me dearie?" Sweeney grabbed a glass and sat across from her. He poured himself some gin and drank a big gulp of the alcohol. "So Mr. T, 'ow often do ya do this? Come downstairs while I'm asleep and have a bit of gin?"

Sweeney grunted in his mind, why did this woman have to know **every little thing**that he did? Couldn't anything be his own business without her bothering him? "You know me Mrs. Lovett, usually don't sleep a wink all night. Revenge is a hard job my pet, but someone has to do it." She nodded in agreement.

Things we getting awkward until Mrs. Lovett snapped her head up. "Hey, I 'ave an idea. Since insomnia seems to have affected us both, why don't we make good use of it? You wanna play a game?" Sweeney raised an eyebrow and looked at the bottle of gin between the pair of them. "No, not that kind of game Mr. Todd." She grabbed the fortune teller next to her glass of gin. "I's called a fortune teller, it's supposed to say something, anything. It could say something about how your day will go, or about your relationship. I just made one before ya came down, you wanna play."

Sweeney rolled his eyes. Why did Mrs. Lovett need a piece of paper to tell her about her future, she was living it right now. It just seemed foolish. "Mrs. Lovett, I don't think you need to know about your future, you're living it right now." Mrs. Lovett pouted and Sweeney groaned. He looked at the folded paper and simple said "Red."

The baker smiled and recited "R, e, d." He looked over all of the numbers and chose one, the letter naming continued. "T, h, i, r, t, e, e, n." On the third time he chose the picture of the lightening bolt, she read it aloud. "New experiences will come to you shortly." He rolled his eyes and grabbed the fortune teller away from her.

"I'll prove to you how foolish this thing is, you can't depend on a piece of paper to tell you about your fortune, it's foolishness." He showed the paper to her. She chose, "G, r, e, e, n." She chose again, "S, i, x." Then finally, she chose the heart symbol. "You will have a bad experience in the very near future. Don't get paranoid on me now Mrs. Lovett, nothing will happen."

Mrs. Lovett nodded. "I know that Mr. T, i's just a silly game." They both rose and started to go their separate ways. Suddenly Mrs. Lovett slipped on a wet spot on the floor and fell on her butt. "Ow, well that was bad luck." She looked up at Sweeney shocked. "Mr. T, my fortune said that I was gonna 'ave a bad experience in the near future."

Sweeney rolled his eyes and helped the baker to her feet. "Mrs. Lovett, I don't know what you'd call it. I'd call that a simple coincidence though. She rocked her head form side to side, convincing herself that the barber was right. It had to just be a strange coincidence, and anyway... falling down on ones butt wasn't exactly a bad experience. Mostly, it was just a large discomfort. They went their separate ways to hopefully get a good, morning's sleep.

As Sweeney tried to sleep he couldn't help but secretly think about what had happened with Mrs. Lovett and her prediction. Had that been the bad experience her fortune had been talking about? And if that was true, then what of his fortune? What had it said again, new experiences will come to you shortly? New experiences had already come to him. Killing and cannibalism were a new experience, he had never done either or thought about either until he had become Sweeney Todd. So what other new experiences could the fortune teller have been talking about? Little did the barber know, he was about to find out, as soon as he and the baker woke later that morning.

**Hope you liked chapter 1. The idea for this came from Just Maya's ****Fleet Streets New Hero****, when she mentioned the two girls in the purple dresses. Let's just say, Sweeney and Nellie are about to go on a trip. I just couldn't say that without giving some credit to the person who gave me the idea. Hope you all enjoy the rest of my story. P.S. Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I've stopped my note story, as I said in the beginning, I just have writer's block with that story. Reviews are greatly appreciated and will make me all fuzzy on the inside like a fuzzy and furry Sesame Street character. : ) **


	2. To The Future Mr Todd

**To The Future Mr. Todd**

**Okay, so this was going to be the title of the story, but I accidently titled it after the first chapter. Whatever, doesn't really matter. So anywhozies, yes, Sweeney's fortune will come true in this chapter. What will happen. a) Insanity b) Love for a demon barber c) Fun d)All of the above, the answer is d, of course! So, I'm done talking, only one more thing. *To the tune of "The Song That Doesn't End" from Lambchop Play-Along (because I was reunited with that song over the weekend-I remember it well).* No I do not own Sweeney Todd. You should know that doesn't sound odd. I'd like to, meet a person who actually does. So that I can maybe ask about how it was. (Repeat all lyrics until you're bored hearing about me not owning Sweeners).**

Sweeney woke the next day to the sounds of the bird's chirping. He rose to a sitting poisition slowly and rubbed his eyes. Quickly though, he had to cover his eyes, why was it so bloody sunny? It was uncommon that it was this sunny, especially since it had rained everyday that week so far. Something was wrong though, by now he usually heard Mrs. Lovett russling around with bowls and pie supplies, but there was only silence. Suddenly though, he heard footsteps running up a staircase, 'here she comes now' he thought to himself. He didn't think to pay much attention to his surrounding's, otherwise, he'd see how different things looked.

The auburn haired baker came running into his room in hysertics. "Oh thank God you're awake Mr. Todd, what's going on around 'ere?" Sweeney grunted and was about to tell her to silence herself and mind her business when she interrupted him. "If ya know, please tell me. Cause I don't , and there's really no need to grunt. I know I'm bothering your sleep, but this is kind of important, what is going on?" Sweeney was getting more annoyed by now, but then he looked around and saw what she was talking about. Everything, **everything** had seemed to change overnight. He looked at the baker and tried not to laugh, instead of a nightgown she was wearing, a top and... bottoms. "Don't go laughing at me Mr. T, jus' take a look at yourself." He looked down and gasped. What had happened to his outfit overnight? He suddenly found himself in a pajama set that had skulls on it. He smiled, he found that he liked them. He looked at her again though, and smirked. "What is so funny Mr. T?"

Sweeney looked away but smirked. "Nothing, nothing my pet. It's just, I didn't know that cute and psycho could even out." Mrs. Lovett gave him a confused look. "And one more thing, I'm the one that killed Pirelli, so I started our version of the 'dark side', would you agree?" The baker looked at him like he was speaking a martian language but slowly nodeed her head. "So where are these cookies your pajama bottoms are speaking of?" Mrs. Lovett looked down and saw that his words were correct. Her nightgown she had been wearing the previous night had been replaced by a silly shirt and bottom combo (that didn't seem to go together too perfectly).

She snapped her head up and pointed at her pajamas. "This is exactly what I'm talking about." She motioned her hand around his bedroom. "What is going on here? There aren't even steps outsidfe leading up here anymore, I took some indoor staircase. The house has completely changed overnight." Sweeney had to agree, things were very different than they'd been a few hours ago.

That's when he thought about it, maybe those fortune tellers were real. If he could remember correctly his had said that new experieces would occur soon. This certainly was a new experience. "Mrs. Lovett, this is a new experience. Maybe you were right, maybe those paper fortunes weren't just for fun little laughs." Mrs. Lovett gasped and nodded her head in agreement. "Well then, what do we do now?"

Mrs. Lovett stood with her hands on her hips. "Well how should I know. I don't even know where we are. First, I'd say we get dressed in something besides these, new pajamas, and then go on from there." Sweeney grunted and she walked out of his room. She walked to her's and closed the door. She opened what seemed to be her new dresser and looked inside. Things certainly were different, where were all of her corsets? She opened every drawer, finall screamin, "Where are all of me bloody corsets?!" That was when she thought of it, no corsets meant she could have a heck of a lot more comfort, she smiled at this. She opened what appeared to be her shirt drawer and searched through it. Suddenly, her eyes fell on a shirt that made her want to squeal with delight. A black shirt with a red heart with devil horns and a tail. Inside the heart was a carefully placed picture of the face of her beloved (and all fangirls beloved) barber. Above the heart it read _'Sweeney Todd is' _... and under the heart it continued with 'the demon of my nightmares!' She grabbed it out of the drawer and threw it on what seemed to be her new bed. She ten continued to search through her other drawer, which consisted of many pairs of pants. Ultimately she decided on a black ruffled skirt that went a bit above her knees and tights, that oddly enough only went down to cover above her ankles. She shrugged her shoulders as she looked through her shoes. She finally decided on these comfortable looking black boots with sheep fur. (We today call these UGGs Mrs. Lovett-lol).

She walked out of her room to see the barber carrying a calendar. "Mrs. Lovett I believe this will expalin our confusion and..." He looked at her shirt and frowned "what are you wearing?" He looked over the rest of her strange outfit. "Why are you dressed like that?" She took the calendar and looked it over, she gasped as she looked at the date, December 11 2009.

She looked at him. "Well I don't see you wearing something too familiar to me. I suppose our outfits both go with this time though. I don't know how Mr. Todd, but I really think your fortune came true. We seem to be in the future, and Mr. T, I don't thinkg we're in London anymore."

Mrs. Lovett ran over to the nearest door and opened it. Outside were children playing and people of all shapes and sizes walking with each other, walking with their dogs, or just walking alone. The pair walked outside and walked around their new envirnment. They turned back to see that their old apartment had turned into a two-story home and everything had changed. They didn't seem to be in the city anymore either, it looked more town-like. The oil lamps were gone and had seemed to be replaced with a different type of streetlight. Mrs. Lovett smiled at the sunlight that was bursting in every direction. She walked out to the street and walked into it. Sweeney came running after her and pulled her away as a car came around the corner. The driver honked his horn and screamed as he wooshed by, "Watch where you're going lady!"

She watched the car drive off then put her hands on her hips after she dusted herself off after Sweeney had gotten her out of the street. "How rude, some people in this, 2009."

Sweeney couldn't believe it, she had just practically become a baker pancake and all she said was how rude? Lucky for him, he often said what he was thinking if it was the right thing to say. "Are you daft woman? That man would've made you a baker pancake if he'd hit you with that strange looking carriage!" The baker looked shocked at the barber's angry tone, then just started to giggle at his outburst.

Two young woman approached the two. One turned to Sweeney and said "That's a car dude, not a carriage." She too began laughing, though at Sweeney. "Seriously, you don't look **that** old, at least not old enough to not know what a car is. Really though, were ya born under a rock or something?"

Sweeney looked at the girl dumfounded. "No, actually we're from 1846 London." The two girls looked at each other and walked by the pair laughing. The baker and the barber looked at each other and shrugged. "I suppose people act differently here? One thing seems to be the same, a person can still sound insane no matter where they come from." Mrs. Lovett laughed and walked ahead of him. He followed close behind, ready to save her once again if she did anything else foolish.

They had only walked for a fewminutes when Sweeney started to get the feeling that someone was behind him. He turned around and two teenage girls were following close behind him, smiling widely (like I would smile if I ever met Johnny Depp or Josh Groban). He put his hand on Nellie's shoulder, she stopped and turned around to see what the barber had stopped her for. Sweeney thought to himself, 'Oh great, more girls to offend me. This new 2009 thing is working out just great.' All he said to the girls was. "May we, help you girls?"

The two girls looked at each other and started to squeal. They then began to approach Sweeney slowly. The curly haired brunette (that would be me) approached the barber first. The barber noted her clothes as well, like he had Nellie's. She (I) had on a shirt with Sweeney holding out his favorite razor (the one I had decided to name Edward-for obvious reasons-not to do with Twilight), and on the back it read Sweeney Todd's Barber Shop. She also wore black jeans and what looked like purple velvet shoes (sneakers really) that had small fake plastic diamonds on the sides. Mrs. Lovett looked at these carefully, maybe she could get some if she found them. They looked very nice. They seemed to be called RED, so she wondered why they were purple, and what did the rhino mean? She shrugged, thinking it was the customs of these people to wear wrongly named colored shoes that had pictures of animals on them. She simply said, "I like your shoes, where did you buy them?"

The two girls looked away from Sweeney to see the baker, and then gasped in excitment. The brunette spoke. Hi, both of you. My name's Eleanor, though everyone calls me Nellie anyway. This is my best friend Amelia, and I got these at some store in Florida when I was visiting my grandmother. I'm sure you could find them in some sort of shoe store though, maybe." Mrs. Lovett smiled and thanked her. Eleanor turned to Sweeney. "As for your question, Mr. Todd, we just came over to say how great you are. We are two huge fangirls of yours out of SOOOOO many."

Sweeney by now was feeling both uncomfortable and confused. "Umm, how do you girl's know my name? And I'm starting to wonder if I should worry about asking this, but what is a fangirl?"

This time, Amelia spoke up. Sweeney looked at her outfit. A large zippered sweater (sweatshirt really) was covering her shirt. It was black and the front had a picture of a man with curly hair and a pearl necklace. It read "I see you shiver with antici...pation!" And the back read 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show.' She also had jeans and appeared to have the exact same boots that Mrs. Lovett was wearing. "Well, this is 2009 Sweeney Bo-Beeney (she likes to quote the name game at times-but that's part of why I call her Amelia Bedelia, silly girl), your's and Mrs. Lovett's story has been told numerous times in a lot of different ways. The most recne t was in a Tim Burton directed movie musical, starring Johnny Depp, love him. And of course, Helena Boham Carter, she kicks major booty! And a fangirl, Sweeney, is just what you think it is. It's a girl, usually a teenager, who has an intense, sometimes epically exteame liking of someone/something. And you just happen to be one of the topics of many fangirls. Many girls love Johnny Depp, and since you look like him, well, you're Sweeney Todd of course. You look like Johnny's version of you though, anway, what I'm trying to say is that you should get somewhere safe."

Sweeney looked at the girl strangely. "And why should I do that Amelia?" Mrs. Lovett looked at the barber slightly hurt. Why could he say the name of a girl he had only met a few minutes ago, but he couldn't say the name of a woman he'd known for **much **longer?

Eleanor answered for her as Amelia took in a deep breath of air. "Why you ask, because in a very short time, my dear friend Amelia will shout out yours and Mrs. Lovett's arrival. And if my, NelliethePieAngel's, reviews want me to make a 3rd chapter to this. Well, let's just say, you'll want to run to someplace safe. Unless you want to be overrun and tackle hugged by TONS of screaming teenage fangirls. FYI Sweeners-Fangirls for you are like **TONS** of teengae Mrs. Lovett's." She pointed to the baker who smiled and waved at the barber excitedly. "If you already don't like the attention and obsessed attention she gives you, you won't like tons of girls giving it to you. Especially since Mel and I will be at the very front of the stampede." Sweeney looked at Amelia with a sudden looked of fear in his eyes.

**So reviewers, it's up to you to decide. Shoud I end it here? Or will you all agree to join Amelia and I as we stampede after Sweeney and tackle hug him out of admiration? Yes, you may say you tackle hugged him in your review. I will allow my first 3 reviewers of chapter 2, not just chapter 1, just chapter 2 or both chapters to tackle hug Sweeners before any others get to him. But then those 3 have to get back in line after their tackle hugs and meet-n-greets with the barber and baker. I will name those 3 lucky reviewers in chapter 3 and I will allow them to meet Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett privately before they join the rest of the fangirl mob. P.S. The Demon Of My Nightmares shirt and Rocky Horror sweatshirt were both my own creation, I made them on the i-net, yay i-net shirt making!!! And the outfits all people wear are real, not things I made up. I LOVE SWEENEY TODD!!! **


	3. The Trouble With Fangirls

**The Trouble With Fangirls**

** This is it, the chapter where all of you who asked to and wanted to give Sweeney a BIG hug will finally hug him. Yes, chapter 3 of The Fortune Teller! *Whoops and cheers.* Sweeney will now learn just how many fangirls he really has. Let's all teach him how much he's loved! I know this isn't much of an introduction, but whatever. I solemnly swear that I do not own Sweeney Todd. If I am found guilty of owning him let it be held against me in a court of Sweeney love.**

Eleanor (let's call me that, just so there's no confusion between myself and Mrs. L) and Amelia kept guiding Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett along, showing them the ropes of the quiet little town. Mrs. Lovett looked around excitedly. "Well, it's definitely different then what we're used to. What century is this by the way?"

Amelia and I stopped our little tour and turned around. "Oh yes, of course. Our dear barber and awesome baker, is the 21st century. 2009 to be exact! It's a new time, welcome to it friends." Suddenly Sweeney heard many whispers coming from behind him. He spun around to see many girls behind him, following his as if he were a small furry animal.

He looked at them, and they stared at him. "Um, can I help any of you?" All of the girls started talking non-stop and jumping around excitedly. They then began to run towards the barber, but Eleanor and Amelia formed a chain in front of the barber and baker. The girls all screeched to a halt. Sweeney looked at them worriedly. "Eleanor, who are all of these girls, and why are they looking at me like that?"

Eleanor detached herself from Amelia. "These Sweeney, are your fangirls." Sweeney looked at them with a frightened expression on his face. "And the reason why they're looking at you like a lion looks at fresh meat, is because they wuv you Sweeners! Amelia and I have a plan though, so don't you fear." Amelia turned to face the large group of girls. She raised her voice so it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Alright, are you all ready to trample on Sweeney and confess your love for him?!" All of the girls cheered with glee, and there were some fangirl tears in the audience. "Okay, but first.... my best friend Amelia and I will allow 3, and only 3 girls to come into my house and meet and greet the barber and baker. And our choices will be at our random selection." Shouts of "Me", and "Ooh ooh ooh" filled the air. The two girls looked at the group, it was going to be hard to choose the girls, they all looked very excited. The two best friends whispered and discussed for a while, then they turned to face the huge group again. "We have made our decision. Will x-nellie-lovett-x (but we'll just call her Amber), the-sadisticalovett-nutcase (we'll call her sadisticalovett for short) and last but certainly not least littlezion please come to the front of the group?" The three girls came to the front of the group, arms linked with one another.

This time it was Amelia's turn to speak up. "Girls, you three are very lucky. You are to meet the sexiest barber who lives in 1846 London!!! We ask that you refrain from going totally crazy until we're actually in Eleanor's house, agreed?" The girls nodded their heads and the group walked into Eleanor's home. The other girls stood outside like a bunch of girls at some rock concert.

The small group sat around awkwardly as Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett explored the house, looking at the 21st century technology. Mrs. Lovett found Eleanor's green iPod next to the computer and music started blaring out of it. She brought it into the living room and showed it to Eleanor. "Dear, what is this? And who is this singing? He sounds like an excellent singer whoever he may be."

Suddenly Eleanor and Amelia squealed and got up, singing along to the angelic voice of Josh Groban (so I love JG-that's my right). "All'improvviso amore, come il mare. M'invade il cuore e l'anima e mi salverà. E sarà naturale come respirare L'aria in me, mi parlerà di te!" They smiled happily again as they skipped to the next song. They fast forwarded it until they came to... Eleanor (Singing): "Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me. No way-can I be what I'm not. But hey-don't you want your girl hot! Don't fight-don't lose your head. Cause every night-who's in your bed? Who's in your bed, baby? Kiss, Pookie." Amelia (I just want to call her Mia-singing): "It won't work. I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep. Baby what's my sin? Never quit-I follow through. I hate mess-but I love you..." The two girls stopped singing once they saw the strange expressions they were receiving.

Sweeney was the first to speak. "Alright then, if you two girls have some personal love business you must take care of, could you do it later? I just wanna get this meet-n-greet over with."

The three chosen girls sat waiting on the couch opposite the couch Sweeney and Nellie occupies, leaving (in my opinion) too much room between them. Amelia took her spot next to Eleanor (me)... "Alright Amber, since you asked first, you get to tackle hug first. Before that though, Sweeney, in case you're wondering. A tackle hug is a rather large hug that a fangirl gives to the person/thing they're a fangirl of. It results in that person/thing falling to the floor/ground. Please stand Sweeney, so you may receive your hug properly." Amber rose out of her seat and smile broadly in Sweeney's direction. Sweeney backed away, freighted by Amber's insane smile. Eleanor walked over to Amber and whispered. "I love that you love my story ideas, so give him a really good hug!" She smiled, nodded and then ran at him. She quickly locked her arms around his waist and he fell to the ground, bringing her with him She screamed happily and squeezed onto him for dear life.

All of the girls laughed as the grown man got love attacked by a teenage girl. "Get this girl, off of me" Sweeney breathed with difficulty. She got off and gave him another hug around the neck. "What right does she have giving me a hug? She's insane isn't she?"

Eleanor nodded her head. "If insane means crazy about Sweeney Todd, then she's very insane. And she does have the right to hug you; on her fanfiction profile she says that you need a hug. And I agreed with her."

Sweeney rolled his eyes and stood up, trying to regain his balance. Eleanor faced the group of girls again. "That was very nice Amber, whose next... I believe you are Sadisticalovett." Mrs. Lovett frowned slightly; she didn't completely like the idea of someone else using her last name for their benefit to hug her barber. She had to smile though; she agreed that she act quite sadistically to Sweeney at times. Sadisticalovett rose and walked away from the barber. Everyone else, including Sweeney wondered what was going on, wasn't she going to tackle hug Sweeney Sweetey? That's when it came to Eleanor, in a PM to her (NelliethePieAngel) Sadisitcal had said she liked acting like Bellatrix from HP. Sadisticalovett back against the wall, bent both knees and placed both hands on one knee in a lunge pose. Eleanor ran in front of her and everyone looked to her. "As Mrs. Lovett would say Sadistical, WAIT! Everyone, make some room and move everything between Sadisticalovett and Sweeney away!" She walked over to the small table next to the couch the three girls had been sitting in and moved an antique vase her great-grandmother had given her grandmother and so down out of the way. "If anyone broke this, my mom would Avada Kedavra me like there's no tomorrow (even if my mom's not a witch-lol)!" After moving things around Eleanor walked over to Sadisticalovett and whispered to her as well. "It's awesome that you love Meryl too, she's just plain amazing. So I want your hug to go out to Meryl's mamma mia side, Mrs. Lovett's mamma mia side, and every mamma mia side in every girl and woman!" She nodded and they shook hands in agreement. Everyone backed away and watched Sadistcalovett as Eleanor gave her a small nod. Before another word could be said, ZOOM! Like a dog chases a cat, Sadisitcal chased after Sweeney while he just backed away slowly. She let out a shriek and BOOM; he fell to the ground defeated. Eleanor's small morkie, also appropriately named Sweeney (he's black with a white stripe going from the top of his head to the beginning of his back and has huge black eyes that just stare at you-weird coinkeedink if ya ask me) chased after the barber as well, and began licking his face. All of the girls (including the baker) 'awed' at the dog. Sadistical giggled as she hugged the barber, apparently being this close to the barber was making her extremely giddy. She got up, helped him to his feet, and walked back to her seat satisfied.

Amelia laughed, "Well that love fest took a while. Especially with special appearance from, Sweeney the dog!" She picked up the morkie and held him as she spoke. "Alright there's only one more to go..." but she was cut off at the sound of a bang on the door. Eleanor opened the door to a teenage girl holding a, candle? "Um, hello. What's your name?" The girl looked at everyone in the room. "I know I'm late, but I really wanna tackle hug Sweeney, please? My name is InDeppth." Eleanor smiled, she knew Indeppth. "Well heck, I love all of the reviews you fellow fangirls give me, and I hope you like the reviews I give you. Come on in InDeppth." She smiled and joined the rest of the girls.

InDeppth joined the rest of the girls. Amelia started to speak again, once she received everyone's attention. All of the girl's were very happy to see the new arrival, but they knew they had to quiet down if they were going to get to the interviews. "As I was saying, our next tackle hugger will be... Littlezion!" Littlezion rose to her feet and smiled happily. Suddenly though, she stopped short. Amelia walked over to her. "What's wrong LittleZ? Uh oh, someone's been Sweeney struck." LittleZ started screaming right there and regained her strength. Eleanor walked over to her and whispered to her a private message. "I want to thank you so much again, for making me feel better in my bad time with my aunt and everything. And I loved that poem you wrote for me, thank you so much again. So I'm letting you do anything you want, you can hug him or whatever." She smiled and smiled devilishly at the barber. She ran over to the barber, jumped high into the air, and wrapped her arms around his neck, while her legs dangled. She kissed him hard on the cheek and started laughing. He stood there, looking as frightened as ever. Being hugged by all of these girls was too much for him. He was used to Mrs. Lovett suffocating him constantly, but not her plus 6 younger clones of her.

She let go and smiled even more widely as she walked away. "God I love him, the hottest barber ever!" She whispered as she neared the girls. They all nodded all 'm-hm'ed in agreement.

Amelia stood back up and looked at InDeppth. "And now, without a further ado. We have our last fangirl hugger, InDeppth! Everyone's hugs for Sweeney are special I know, but hers is especially special. Looking upon my past stories I found that InDeppth was the first of these 3 fangirls to review my first story (actually poem) Toby's Last Thoughts. So this is my way of thanking her for being the first."

InDeppth shrieked and jumped up to give Sweeney her tackle hug. Eleanor walked behind Sweeney and pushed him forward again, with Sadistic's Bella-run attack and LittleZ's kissing him, he didn't know much more (abuse to him, love to us) he could take. Indeppth smirked in Sweeney's direction and ask him a question. "Mr. Todd, there's this movie that I really enjoy. It's called The Rocky Horror Picture Show, RHPS for short." Sweeney cocked an eyebrow, worrying about what this had to do with him. "Which brings me to my next statement. Not only will I hug you, but I'll do more." Oh why were Amelia and Eleanor putting him through all of this? He thought they were there to protect him from the fangirls, well those besides the baker who was now looking very sad, and feeling melancholy because Sweeney was allowing them to kiss and hug him, while he'd never let her do that. Indeppth started after him, she jumped on him singing Janet's solo "Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me chill me fulfill me. Creature of the night." (LOL-sorry if you're not cool with saying that InDeppth, I just figured any Sweeney/Johnny fangirl would be willing to say that about him). The other girls were laughing and cheering for InDeppth and she held onto the barber for dear life. "You're the hottest barber in the world!" Every female started cracking up at that point, she had said what they were all thinking. It felt like she was taking long enough so Amelia walked over to pry InDeppth off of the now suffocating barber. "NO, NO! I'LL NEVER LET GO!!!" After plenty of trouble they finally got her hand to let go of his. She was upset when she finally let go but she brightened up almost instantly. "As any good fangirl would do, I must now not wash this hand in happiness of it touching yours Sweeney."

Sweeney gave her a disgusted look. Sure, maybe they didn't know a whole lot about good hygiene in the 1800's, but this custom seemed a little beyond strange to him. Sweeney got up and brushed himself off. "Okay, now can we leave? Are Mrs. Lovett and I done here?!"

Eleanor gave him a sneaky smile which clearly gave him the answer he didn't want. "Almost, our dearest barber. Now, we only need to do the interviews." Sweeney groaned in defeat, he'd never get away from these 6 girls. Mrs. Lovett he was afraid to think, he'd always be stuck with. He nodded and went back to sit down, hopefully this would all be over soon for him.

** Okay, so this chapter took longer than I thought it would. I just kept thinking of ideas, and it ended up being longer than I expected. 5 pages in fact, ha. So yes, all 4 of your girls will be interviewing Sweeney in the next chapter. I already have thoughts from some of you of what you****'****d like to talk to Sweeney about/interview him about, but I need some ideas for the rest of you. So PM me if you know 100% what you want to talk to him about. I have some fun/crazy things that I****'****m making up now. I need you all to make this next chapter even crazier though, so send send send!**


	4. Interviews

**The Interviews**

**Everyone's had their hugs, and I hope you all enjoyed them. Now comes the really fun part, the interviews. I'm going to try to make this superbly crazy, but not too crazy so that people who are reading tha chapter even loose their minds. I don't want to be sued for complete loss of sanity. I just want everyone to get their chance to love... *Random Judge (luckily not Turpin) busts in my bedroom as I sit on my bed typing this. Judge: Miss Eleanor Mitchell? Me: Yes sir? Judge: This is from a Mr. Sweeney Todd to you. I suggest you follow it, if you don't want to go to prison. Me: *Reads as brown eyes fill with sorrowful tears.* Why it's, it's. *Says in a quiet whisper as I cover my mouth with my hand.* A restraining order!!! Judge: Yes, he's ordered you stay a safe distance from him. Me: *Holds Edward out at him.* Listen, you're gonna let me and my friends interview and love Sweeney! You're gonna be happy about it too! Judge: Fine, fine, no need for the violence. Jut be sure to send him back to his time when you're done. Me: Fine, and while I'm at it. I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD! Rated T for sexual references including blow job, there, I said it. **

All of the girls huddled together, excitedly waiting to interview the most amazing barber to ever hit Fleet Street. Eleanor stood in front of them all, alright girls I want a organized formation. That means, the first hugger is the first interviewer and so on. So that means, Amber is up first."

Amber smiled and faced the barber. "Hiya Sweeney, my name's Amber. It's sooo amazing to finally meet you face-to-face." She studied him from head to toe. "And may I say, you look, ay-may-zing today! I mean wow, that white streak added to your already messy boy look. Can I say S-E-X-Y?! Can I play with your haiiiir? Your hair makes skunks look HOT!" Sweeney rolled his eyes at the comment, wasn't she a bit young to be flirting with a 46 year old man like this? "I first just wanna ask, what's it like being a barber who kills people, plus knowing that your customers are made into meat pies?"

Sweeney looked at her seriously, as if he were on a tv interview. "Well, it's certainly an adventure. the most important thing I'd say, is keep people from getting suspicious. You wouldn't believe the things we have to say to those that start getting suspicious of our killings."

Amber nodded her head in understanding. "So, any plans for the future?"

Mrs. Lovett took over. "Well, of course Mr. T 'ere is gonna get the judge. Then 'e and I are goin' to start our life together by the beautiful sea." She reached over and gave the barber a big squeeze, making the barber stiffen with discomfort. All of the girls smiled happily at this, Sweeney simply scowled and shook his head.

Amber started blushing. "If Mrs. Lovett hasn't done it, can I ask you to do something? It'll make me berry berry happy!" Sweeney sighed and then simply nodded his head, he wasn't going to win with these fan girls. **Okay, so I don't know how old x-Nellie-Lovett-x is, but she really wanted to ask this. **"I'm just a teenage fan girl in love, but um. I was just wondering if you'd, um..." Sweeney shook his head in a 'come out with it' manner, she said the next part very quickly. "If you'd go to Eleanor's parents room with me and let me give you a f***in' b***j*b!" She gasped and put her hands over her mouth, but it was too late, she had already said what she'd been thinking.

Sweeney didn't know what a b***j*b was. "Um, I guess I..."

Eleanor butted in, she came up from behind the barber. She placed her hands on his shoulders and said calmly. "Sweeney, you may not know what that is. Let's just say it has nothing to do with hair. And as a clue, how do you get the leftover chocolate off of an ice cream stick?"

Sweeney looked up at her like she was crazy, then suddenly his eyes grew wide as well as Mrs. Lovett's. The baker got up quickly and pointed at Amber accusingly. "Let's get two things straight! One, if you were my daughter, you'd be in so much trouble for talking like that. Two, the only person here who'll give that man a b***j*b, is ME!"

Sweeney stood up and shut everyone up with a "STOOOOOOOOOP!!! You, are way too young to be getting anything like that from someone of my age. If I were to let you do that, I might as well be that blasted Judge!" He pointed at Mrs. Lovett. "And once we get back to our time, we'll be talking about this!"

Mrs. Lovett frowned, crossed her arms and sat back down. "Now you've gotten me into trouble too. And we're supposed to be on the same side here

Eleanor stood and hushed everyone down. "Alright, next is... Sadisticalovett!"

Sadisitcalovett turned to face the barber and started to giggle as soon as she saw the look of fear on his face. "Don't worry Sweeney, I won't go crazy over your hair. Or ask for a b-job." He calmed down and smiled, the tiniest and quickest smile. "He smiled at me, the demon barber smiled, at meeee. Oh my goodness!!!!" And like little Molly from Annie, she sighed, passed out and her head fell onto Littlez's lap. Littlez twitched her leg and Sadisitc was brought back. "Oh I'm sorry Sweeney, I was just so surprised that you actually smiled, for once. Anyway... I LOVE YOU SWEENEY. You're so talented and hot, and you're very rebellious and everything. You're the best bad boy in the world, no you're not a bad boy. You're an evil boy!!! She then began to sing the theme from the movie Coyote Ugly.... _"__You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight." She ten pointed right at the barber "Nooooo, you can't fight it, it's gonna get to your heart!"_All of the girls started cracking up and giggling as Sadistical shared her loving feelings for the demon barber. Sweeney just looked at her, looking like he might try to escape the madness that was a fan girl.

Suddenly, two men in black (and no, none of them were Will Smith) with _**Security**_written on the back of their suit jackets came barging in on the love scene. They showed their badges. "Which one of you is, Sadisticalovett?" Sadisitcal stood and raised her hand. "You're wanted for obsessing over a certain barber too much, he's even more frightened of you than of b-job girl over there. You're coming with us." She smiled happily, this is just what she had wanted. She screamed "I love you Sweeney, I'll love you forever you sexy barber!" And as the security cops dragged her away, the chorus of "Unwell" by Matchbox 20 played in the background.

Amelia watched with a blank stare. "Okayyy, that was certainly,. eventful. Um, next is... Littlezion." Littlez smiled happily and looked at Sweeney. Sweeney looked at her nervously, worried that she might try to kiss him again. Even though nothing could be worse than those 2 past girls he'd just experienced.

Littlezion coughed and began with a question. "How are you Sweeney?" Sweeney glared at her and she nodded in understanding. "What else, oh! Doesn't it get annoying having to change your shirt every time you get a new customer?"

Finally, maybe there was a sane fangirl among them. "Well, usually I just put on my leather jacket over my bloddy shrts, but yes. When I have to take off a sshirtto put on another two times in a row, it does get rather annoying."

Mrs. Lovett make a clicking noise with her tongue. "Well I'm the one that 'as to wash your bloody shirts, that gets pretty darn annoyin' Mr. T." Sweeney sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed at the baker.

Littlez turned back to Sweeney and smiled. "So Sweeney, any plans for Toddett in the future?" Sweeney wasn't positive, but he had an idea of what it was, so he simply shook his head and grumbled under his breath. "What was that Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney looked up. "I said I wish you'd all stop asking about Mrs. Lovett and I becoming a couple. We work together and we're partners, but only in crime.

Mrs. Lovett inched closer to the barber and turned to look at him. Maybe it was the change in the time period, but she was feeling a bit more courageous now. "Come on Mr. T, you like me right? You were a regular Oscar the Grouch on Fleet Street when we in our own time, and you're the same here, can't you change a bit at least?" She smirked and put an arm around his shoulder, "For me?"Sweeney shook his head, removed her hand from his shoulder as if she had a deadly disease and turned his attention back to Littlezion.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him with a pained expression then sighed, which gave Littlezion idea. "Hey Sweeney, after InDeppth takes her turn, I have a plan. Hey Eleanor, do you have any pieces of clothing that looks like something our new age Sweeney would wear? And maybe a wig that we could make look like Sweeney's?" Eleanor nodded and said that her dad had some outfits that could be used, and she had an Edward Scissorhands wig, all they'd have to do was spray paint a white stripe on it. Littlez smiled, evilly tapped the tips of her fingers together and recited Mr. Burns' (from The Simpson's) famous one worded quote, "Excellent!"

Sweeney raised an eyebrow. "What's your plan Littlezion? You're not going to make me, do anything disturbing, are you? I think I've been through enough with these other girls."

Littlezion shook her head. "No Sweeney, you won't." She looked over at Eleanor, "do you have any scarecrows you can change the clothes on?" Eleanor nodded but still had a confused look on her face. "I say we get those clothes, and put them on the scarecrow. Then we white spray paint a streak on the Edward wig and put it on the scarecrow. Then some of us go outside with it while a couple of us stay in here with you to sneak you out of the house. You know, like a distraction." Sweeney smirked and nodded slyly. "Though, you have to do something good for us to agree to do this for you. Actually, two things!"

Sweeney rolled his eyes. "I should've known there would be a but. Alright, what do I have to do Littlez?"

**So, I hope you liked my latest chapter. I know that I didn't add InDeppth's interview, but don't worry Indeppth, yours will come in the next chapter. I already have a plan for what I want you to say, I'll just type it up in my next chapter along with Littlezion's plan. Sorry about the Sesame Street Oscar the Grouch thing everyone, I know that even with being in the 21st century Mrs. Lovett still wouldn't know who that is, but Sweeney can be a real Oscar at times. So I just had to make her say that, lol. Reviews make me so happy, I feel 'over the moon' whenever I read a good review. So help me to go ooooover theeeee moooooon again! : ) : ): )!!!!!!! P.S. x-nellie-lovett-x, sorry Sweeney didn't want you to give him what you wanted, once he realized what that something meant. You know Sweeney, he'd only accept one from Lucy, uuugh. LOL. But you tried, and I hope you're happy that he almost agreed to let you do it as well, until he realized what it was that is. P.S.S. Sadisticalovett, I hope you liked the Coyote Ugly thing, if you don't know what the heck that even was you could probably find it on Youtube. It's an awesome song by Leeann Rimes from an equally awesome movie. And again, I hope you all like chapter 5, and one more note, I think the next chapter will be my last to this story, I'm running out of ideas for this. So yeah, I will be giving Sweeney that motorcycle, so he can arrive back to his London in style, yeah!!! So again, leave happy reviews, peace out until chapter 5. **


	5. We Love You Sweeney

**We Love You Sweeney**

**Here it is fellow ST fans, chapter 5 of The Fortune Teller. Yes, I know I need to let InDeppth have her interview, and she will. I'll put her in first, and then we all have to say bye-bye to Sweeney and Lovett, why? Well, I'm sending them back to their own time. *Starts to get attacked by tons of fan girls.* WAIT, I wasn't done! Thanks to an idea from Sadisticalovett, I'm putting a surprise in this chapter. *All fan girls cheer.* Disclaimer time...Sweeney Todd, I wished I owned you, but I don't. *Kiss Me begins to play.* I wish Johnny as Sweeney would 'kiss me beneath the milky twilight.' A dream is a dream, anyway, on to the chapter. **

InDeppth sat waiting anxiously, when was she going to be able to interview Sweeney? She sat bouncing her leg and grinding her teeth in antici… pation (**sorry for those that don't know-an RHPS reference**).Finally Amelia stood up and cleared her throat. "Alright, there was certainly a lot of action in those last interviews. Let's see if, InDeppth can come up with a crazy interview." InDeppth jumped up and pumped her fist in excitement. Seeing everyone staring at her, she just sat down calmly and gave a small cough. She didn't care if people thought she was crazy for doing that, they were all acting as crazy as her anyway, and she just happened to be crazy about the barber.

She faced Sweeney and smiled sweetly. Sweeney stared at her blankly; he now knew what smiling even the tiniest bit did to these girls. It turned them into fainting and babbling fools. Sweeney looked around the room for Eleanor, maybe she could get him away from the rest of them, she was nowhere in sight. InDeppth sensed his confusion about Eleanor's location. "She's gone with her dad to work on an early Christmas present for you Sweeney. She wanted to do something to help you get back to 1846 London, so we don't have much time. Don't worry though; it's just us for now until she gets back, so you might want to make out with me now." She giggled and then heard a small attention grabbing cough. She looked annoyingly at Mrs. Lovett, then looked down when all of the other girls were giving her 'the look'. She rocked her head from side-to-side "Fine okay, I get it." She stopped and asked Amelia if she could begin her interview without Eleanor. Amelia nodded, signifying that Eleanor and her dad would be at it for a bit longer. InDeppth smiled and focused all of her attention on the barber. "It's soooo nice to meet you Sweeney." Sweeney rolled his eyes thinking _'Oh great, another girl who's exzcited to see me.'_She nodded and continued on. "I adore how your hair looks, it's so amazing and cool and I just, lovett!" Mrs. Lovett chuckled at the small pun InDeppth had made, she was a pretty funny girl indeed. "I just want to know, how did you get your hair to look like that?"

This question didn't seem too hard to answer, at least she wasn't asking about him and Mrs. Lovett becoming a couple or anything worse. He shuddered at the memory of Amber's question, he was thankful that she was a fan, but that took it pretty beyond fan. "Well, in jail the guards order that you cut your hair. I plain out refused, so I just sneaked away some black hair color formula and changed my hair to black. This white streak simply came from years of agony, fear and hatred. All of the girls looked at him sadly, he'd definitely been through much pain. Considering how much of his hair was white and how thick it was, they guessed that he'd been through too much pain.

The mentioning of the guards cutting the inmates hair made In Deppth think of another question. "Sweeney, have you ever, you know." He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Well, have you ever, cried?"

Sweeney nodded slowly then looked at them with sadness in his eyes. "Back when I was Benjamin and I was first sent to Australia, I cried like a baby the first few days." Apparently, him being a **cry baby (hint and wink)**made these girls very happy. "After a bit of time though, I got over it and realized that I had to do what I had to do to get myself out." The girls nodded in understanding, they were glad he had escaped. Then he wouldn't be there in Eleanor's living room with them, answering their questions, and putting up with their ridiculous fangirl requests.

InDeppth raised her hand, "I actually have a question for you now Mrs. Lovett." Mrs. Lovett looked at InDeppth excitedly, a question for her, how wonderful. "What about you, how do you get your hair like that?"

Mrs. Lovett thought about this for a while, how did it happen anyway. "Well, my hair is already pretty curly. So what I do is I sleep with nothing in my hair, then as soon as I get up in the morning I put small pins in different places in my messy hair that took place as I slept, and that's pretty much it. Oh, and if you want it really messy, don't brush it. Sometimes I plain leave that part out, cause with my hair and everything, it can be quite a bother to have to brush out my hair. So some days, I just don't brush it. In Deppth looked at her thoughtfully, she'd have to try that sometime, if she was to look like Mrs. Lovett properly.

She rose off of the couch and walked over to Mrs. Lovett. "We all did this to Sweeney, but you deserve it too. You're the most awesome baker in the universe, so rock on." She wrapped her arms around Nellie and hugged her. "She smiled and happily and said "You're like my stinkin' inspiration Mrs. Lovett! I am so much like you." Nellie smiled and hugged her fan back, while Sweeney just groaned. 'Oh no, not a mini Nellie Lovett.'

Amelia had disappeared and had soon emerged with the Sweeneycrow. "Hey Littlez, how's this look?" All of the girls turned to look at the scarecrows new fashion, they all nodded, this plan would work. Amelia smiled triumphantly, "I call it a Sweeneycrow."

All of the girls laughed and Littlezion stood tall, "Alright Sweeney, we have your distraction. Now you must return the favor." Sweeney looked at her nervously. Littlezion looked at Mrs. Lovett. "You, our dear hot barber, have to kiss her. Like really kiss her, no faking." Sweeney groaned and protested. Amelia grabbed the scarecrow's head, ready to rip it off and ruin the plan to keep Sweeney away from the tribe of fangirls outside. A look of udder shock appeared on the barbers face, he grabbed Mrs. Lovett and kissed her. **For reasons of story length, I will not be metioning the kiss in full detail, I'll just say it looked gooood. **

They all rose and InDeppth screamed, "Group hug for Toddy!" They all crowded around him and suffocated him in a hug.

Suddenly Eleanor came walking into the room and pouted at what she saw. "Jeez, I leave the room to make Sweeney an early gift (because I made them enter this century on December 11, so it makes sense to end it there too), and I'm missing out on hugging him?! She saw some room on the ground so she got got down on her hands and knees and crawled under everyone else. She wrapped her arms around one of his legs and held on for dear life. As everyone else detached themselves, she still held on.

He started walking back to his seat when he felt some added weight. He looked down at her and frowned. "Would you kindly remove yourself from my leg Eleanor?"

Eleanor shook her head and grinned happily. "I can't let you go, none of us can. We love you Sweeney, love ya!" She giggled and he started dragging her across the carpeted floor. Eleanor let out a small yelp and got up. "Stupid rug, giving me rug burn! You made me let go of him." She stomped on the floor angrily and everyone laughed, even the barber had to admit how ridiculous it looked. As soon as everyone was relaxed Eleanor started to speak again. "Alright everyone, Sweeney has to leave us now." All of the girls groaned unhappily, they didn't want the sexy barber to go. "I know, but I do have an early Christmas pressie for you Sweeners." She grabbed his hand while Amelia covered his eyes and led him outdoors through the back door. Amelia uncovered the barber's eyes and in front of them was a motorcycle! Sweeney looked at the vehicle with confusion, what was it? Eleanor smiled happily and wrapped her arms around the barber's waist enthusiastically. "It's not just any motorcycle Sweeney, it's a time travelcycle. It acts like a motorcycle but all you have to do is set up the time you want to go back to, and it'll send ya there. We'll miss you sooo much Sweeney, but you really have to go back now. Oh wait, Amelia said she had a big present for you both." All of the girls went back inside, Eleanor told Sweeney and Nellie to wait for them. Eleanor went inside first and quickly grabbed the Sweeneycrow, she slowly turned the knob of the front door and walked outside. There were many less girls left waiting for them, but there were still plenty still standing there. She threw the Sweeneycrow at them, they grabbed it and ran away with it.

The girls grabbed a hug bag and filled it with a few 2009 gifts for the pair to bring back to 1846. Then Eleanor thought of the most wicked plan she had ever come up with. "We're not going to leave Sweeney, I have a plan girls."

Amelia ran outside to ask Nellie and Sweeney for their help with the large bag. Sweeney asked where all of the other girls had gone. "Oh, they were too sad about you leaving, they didn't want to have to watch you go." Sweeney frowned slightly, no matter how annoying those girls had been, they were slightly entertaining as well. "In case you're wondering, it's all stuff from this time in the bag, that's why it's so heavy."

They packed everything up and Sweeney sat on the cycle, with Mrs. Lovett's arms wrapped around his waist. "Dear, is this thing safe?" Amelia nodded, hugged them both good-bye, and waved as they disppapeared. Amelia loved Sweeny and all, but she'd never be able to do what the other girls did.

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. With school and all of my other stories, it just took forever. I really hoped you liked this chapter though. So, what did the other girls do that was so gutsy (if that's even a word)? What will happen next? Will I ever own Sweeney? (that last one will sadly be a no). Please review and I will be happy, and I'll be warm in this cold weather. BRRR. Hope you liked it, and enjoy the rest as it comes. P.S. If you review Johnny Depp will 'kiss you out by the broken treehouse', and he'll 'swing you upon it's hanging tire.' Sorry, I have that song stuck in my head right now. **


	6. The Stow Aways

**The Stow Aways**

**Okay all, here's my last chapter of ****The Fortune Teller****. So last time, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett left 2009 to return to 1846 by way of time travelcycle. And a small little cliffhanger was left. Let's see what happens even though some of you have taken guesses at what happened, and those that did were right so far. So congrats to you. And now it's time. *Sees shooting star. Quotes Papa G from Pinocchio.* "****Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight I wish I may. I wish I might, have the wish I make tonight." *Makes wish.* Sis, guess what? Sis: What? Me: I wished I owned Sweeney Todd. *The next morning.* Me: NO SWEENEY TODD, WHAT A JIP! That star ripped me off big time. **

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett rode on until they found something familiar. They followed the road Sweeney had traveled down when he first arrived back at London. They soon found the pie shop and stopped the cycle. Sweeney got off with Mrs. Lovett close behind. Sweeney went to grab the bag when he heard a small giggle. He backed away from the bag surprised, what was going on? Suddenly Amber appeared out of the bag "IIIIII!"

She was immediately followed by Sadisitcalovett "LOOOOOVE!"

Then out of the bag came Littleion "YOOOOUUU!"

Without a cue Eleanor popped out singing "SWEENEYYYY!"

And finally came InDeppth with "TOOOOOODD!" They all put their arms around each others shoulders and sang into invisible microphones. "WE LOVE YOU SWEENEY TOOOOODD!" Sweeney backed away frightened, why were they here?!

Eleanor hopped out of the bag and the others followed. "Hey Sweeney, we couldn't leave you, we all just love you too much. Don't you worry, Amelia loves you too, but she didn't want tot take the risk we did. She's probably the most sensible, we're just obsessed fangirls who won't leave you alone. They all walked up to him slowly, and attacked him. In fact, they acted like multiple monkeys fighting over one banana. Mrs. Lovett watched with amusement for the silly actions that the fangirls kept amusing her with, while also the pain she felt for Sweeney in his condition.

She walked over to the group, got underneath them, and brought Sweeney down on his back. She dragged him away while the girls continued to tackle who were now each other. Sweeney got up and shook his head. "Wow, thanks I guess. One more attack from one of them and I might as well have been a pancake." Mrs. Lovett giggled and looked back towards the girls, who at hearing Sweeney's voice, had turned to face the pair.

Littlezion walked over to them and tugged on Sweeney's arm. "I love ya and all Nell, but Sweeney's ours, well mostly mine."

Mrs. Lovett pulled on Sweeney's other arm. "I beg to differ dearie. You seem like a sweet girl, but you're a bit too young for my Sweeney."

She put her head on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. "Do I have any say in who gets me? The only woman who could ever get me is Lucy." He pointed at Nellie. "You're in delusion of me having any loving feelings for you, when I certainly do not." Then he looked at Littlezion. "And you're some insane teenage girl who decided to follow myself and her here, only to stampede on me and be the largest stalker towards me since Anthony."

Anthony suddenly appeared out of nowhere, jumping down from a lampost hie was swinging from. He saw the new girls to Fleet Street and bowed to them. "Hello, welcome to London. I saw you crawl out of Mr. Todd's large bag. Were you following him, oh what fun." The girls looked at him like he had the chicken pox, he then turned to Sweeney. "You needed me for something Mr. Todd, you called my name?" Sweeney shook his head quickly, Anthony shrugged and walked off whistling a happy tune.

Littlez watched as Anthony walked off with a worried expresion on her face. "Okay, seriously now. Something is wrong with that boy! Now where were me, oh yeah. Sweeney's mine."

The two continued to fight over Sweeney while InDeppth and Amber talked about Sweeney, complimenting him secretly to each other, and every so often flirting with the barber coyly. Sadisitcalovett had found a twig on the ground and had begun to point it in different directions screaming "Crucio" like Bellatrix. She ran up to Eleanor and pointed her twiggy 'wand' at Eleanor's shoulder , screamed "Crucio" and pushed down on Eleanor's shoulder. Eleanor let out a loud yelp and Sadistical backed away. "Whoa, I didn't know it worked, freaky."

Eleanor winced and held onto her should tightly. "It didn't you silly Sadistical, I banged my shoulder really hard yesterday against a door frame because I'm that klutzy, and now it's bruised." Sadisitcal bit her lip and whispered an apology. "It's cool, just make sure that next time, you crucio someone who isn't injured, k?" Sadisic nodded and they started talking about how awesome Bella was.

Littlez and Nellie continued pulling on Sweeney's shirt until, '_RIIIIP._' Everyone shut up and looked over at the source of the noise, only to see that part of Sweeney's white shirt had ripped down the middle. All of the girls stared at him surprised. Most of the girls looked at him with their mouths hanging open, Mrs. Lovett looked away blushing, and Eleanor had her hands over her mouth, hiding her giggling grin. Maybe not all of the girls looked alike, but they were all thinking the same thing. _'Okay, that was kinda hot.'_Sweeney sprinted up the stairs quickly to grab another shirt so as to keep the girls as well as Mrs. Lovett from eyeing him, and to make himself feel less embarrassed. Instantly, the girls began talking about that.

Sweeney came back downstairs and cleared his throat. "Now, I think we've been though enough together girls, I think it's time we send you girls forward to your time." All of the girls began to groan and protest his leaving. Eleanor grabbed his arms and held them together behind his back, preventing him from moving, sometimes taking years of karate and having a policeman for an older brother in-law could be really helpful. Sadisticalovett wrapped her arms around his waist, this time Sweeney fell to the ground with a thud, with Saditical following behind. She giggled incessantly as she laid stomach down on his back. Amber saw her chance and grabbed his ankles, stopping him from thrashing his legs as he was. Every female started laughing at their strange looking behavior, a passerby would definitely think them mad, not knowing why these three girls were piled on top of the barber. "Eleanor, if you and your friends don't stop this, I'll try my best to find someone and convince them that all four of your girls are insane."

Eleanor laughed sarcastically and kissed Sweeney quickly. "Fine, do it. We are crazy, crazy in fangirl love with the sexiest barber in the world. You wouldn't be lying Sweeney Sweetey. We don't wanna leave you, we love you too much." Sweeney looked at her location, and remebering what she had said before, jabbed her shoulder with his. She let out a painful yelp once more and he broke free. The other two broke loose, knowing that their fun was soon going to be over as well.

Sweeney stood there, waiting for all of the girls to stop chatting and trying their best to flirt with him. Even he had to admit, one of Mrs. Lovett tactics made him smile a bit. "Alright, let's get you all to 2009."

The five fangirls nodded and each got their time to hug Sweeney goodbye before getting on the time travelcycle. Eleanor's goodbyes came last. She walked up the baker and gave her a hug. "Bye Mrs. Lovett, it was so much fun meeting you. I'm so glad that you liked my outfit, hope you and Sweeney have some luck, ya know?" Mrs. Lovett chuckled, hugged Eleanor and thanked her for wishing her luck in Toddett world. She then went on to Sweeney, and surprisingly, he seemed proud to hug her. "Well Sweeney boo, it's been cool. I met you, which is something Ive wanted since I first saw your movie in 2007, so I'm happy for that. I'm grateful you put up with all of us fangirls, especially the really crazy ones. I loved hugging you and I loved sneaking back here to see you for a short time before this moment.I think Mrs. Lovett rocks and all, and sure I'll miss her but..." And then being a Wizard of Oz fan, though she was more of a fan of the Wicked Witch than any other characters, she recited a quote. She hugged him tighter and said, "I think I'll miss you most of all." Sweeney didn't know what was happening, was he actually feeling sad about these girls leaving? Maybe it was possible, maybe over the time he'd gotten to know them, he'd gotten close to them. He knew it, he was actually going to miss them. All of the girls got onto the travelcycle and waved goodbye. They all recited in unison, "Bye Sweeney and Nellie. Nellie, see ya see ya, we really wanna be ya." Then Littlezion and Eleanor looked at Sweeney. "Miss ya miss ya, really glassed we kissed ya."

Sweeney rolled his eyes and laughed. Amber pointed at Sweeney, "That b***j*b's still available if ya want it, it has to be kinda quick though, if we're gonna make good time getting forward to 2009." Sweeney waved goodbye and both Amber and Sadisitcalovett blew him kisses. He grimaced slightly and both girls frowned. Amber connected her hands and pushed out her lower lip. "Pwease accept them Sweeney, pwetty pwease." Sweeney rolled his eyes again and tapped both of his cheeks with his index finger. The two girls laughed and waved goodbye as Eleanor set the coordinates for their own time, soon the girls were out of sight. One thing was for certain though, those six girls including Amelia, wouldn't easily forget meeting the demon barber.

**SO THERE IT IS, THE END OF ****THE FORTUNE TELLER****!!! I hope you all enjoyed the adventure and hopefully I'll think of a new story to put up soon. So remember to review, and what if you do review? In your dreams Sweeney will waltz with you to Josh Groban's song, "So She Dances." Then he'll kiss you afterward and tell you you made happy by dancing with him. Look up the lyrics to the song if you want, they're really nice lyrics and I love them. Then again, I adore Josh and his angelic voice. I love you all my dear reviewers, :). P.S. Sorry about the part where Anthony was swinging on the lampost, I was watching ****B&J**** this morning and I was thinking about Sam at that point. And I couldn't make Anthony jump down from a tree, because there are no trees near Sweeney and Nellie's apartment. P.S.S. I just saw Nick of Time ****tonight, and it got me so stressed, jeez. It was so good, but now I'm bewy bewy angwy with Christopher Walken for doing such a horrible thing to my Johnny boo. :( **


End file.
